HACKCTF Closer Than Friends
by Sedaiv
Summary: Kite and Blackrose are great friends. Ever since 'The World' incident, they've continously gotten closer knowing each other. PROFANITY AND ADULT SITUATIONS Kite x Blackrose 18 AND OLDER READERS ONLY, NO EXCEPTIONS
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN .HACK. I DO NOT OWN BANDAI. IF MEMORY SERVES RIGHT BANDAI OWNS .HACK. ENOUGH SAID BITCHES.

Author: Taker

E-Mail: NC-17

Warnings: FUCK WARNINGS Seriously: Lemon, Male/Female fuck fest, Fellatio and Cunnilingus, the good classical porn stuff.

CLOSER THAN FRIENDS

Kite logged into his 'The World' account. It was another boring Sunday Afternoon. It wasn't quite dusk, and already the evening was incredibly hot. Perhaps catching up with his online buddies would make him feel slightly chilled.

A boy with green hair and red attired logged into the Omega Sever Capitol. It was unusually quite for this time of day. Noone was on, Kite wondering around only momentarily until he got an e-mail.

"What's this?"

Kite quickly logged out and into his e-mail. He had a letter from Blackrose. "Hotter than Hell: Me or you?" is what the e-mail heading read. Kite opened up the e-mail.

"Hello Kite. Is it me or is it hotter than Hell today? I want you to meet me at a SPECIAL server, there's something I want to chat with you about. xoxoxo, Blackrose."

"Wow, that was random. I'll see what she wants, but where's she want to meet at?"

Kite logged into 'The World' once more. He went to the portal and found the "SPECIAL" server he was looking for, he never noticed it before. "Epsilon: By Invitation Only." Kite would bet everything he owned this was the place.

Kite was instantly taken to a dungeon he didn't recognized. The grassy fields so lively, he could smell it. He walked around trying to find Blackrose. 

"Where is she?" Kite wondered

"Where's who?"

Kite turned around and was tackled to the ground by a very familiar white haired, red skinned girl.

"What's that for?" Kite gazed into Blackrose's eyes.  
"Nothing." Blackrose shifted her weight to keep Kite down  
"So what did you want to chat about?"

"Fucking." Blackrose leaned into kiss Kite

"Say what?" Kite barely squeezed out to say

"Sex." Blackrose rolled Kite on top of her

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kite looked into her big beautiful brown eyes

"Just for being so good to me. Why? Am I coming off as a whore?" Blackrose slowly started getting upset

"NO That's not what I meant. I mean this us unexpected, I want you too Blackrose." Kite started feeling her up her right thigh and breast with his right hand.

"Good now shut the fuck up, and lets do it " Blackrose kissed Kite intensely

Kite wanted to slowly with Blackrose, it was his first time after all. Blackrose however wanted to get rough, she wasn't into slow "love making", she wanted to get fucked hardcore style like the movies she's seen. 

"Kite did you ever see any porn?" Blackrose stopped him

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't go soft of me, fuck me Ride me like horse GET ROUGH "

Kite smiled, he was getting more aroused. Kite full filling her wishes, ripped her "shirt" off, if one would call it shirt, exposing her breasts before him. Her plumb sized breasts drove him made with ecstasy. Lowering his head, Kite started to suck on her nipples. Blackrose began breathing heavily, with his free hand he squeezed her other tit. Sucking softly and squeezing roughly with his hand. Blackrose could only rub her hands up and down Kite's back. Kite slowly started kissing down from her hard nipples until he was at his goal, slowly undoing her pants, getting what he wanted.

Blackrose started to moan in delight as she thought about Kite's touch eatin' her pussy out, it made her wet with desire. Kite pulled Blackrose's panties off her body completely and looked upon her nakedness. He and his wedding tackle were most impressed. Blackrose laid before him, unmoving smiling and looking into his eyes. Kite slowly pulled out his penis. He slowly moved down his thruster, she was wet with desire. Kite slowly started licking Blackrose's wetness, in a smooth and circular pattern, making her breathing deep and gasp frequently. Licking her deeply and softly was driving her wild with desire. Blackrose couldn't take it any more, she wanted Kite in her mouth so badly. Blackrose sat up and pushed Kite onto his back, she quickly went to work on the rest of his clothes, pulling his pants down to his ankles finding his throbbing cock fully erect. She stroked his dick softly at first then quicker to help build him up his unavoidable orgasm. Kite's breathing become deeper and more erratic as she stroked him off, he thought he'd bust his nuts on her hand, but instead found she was giving him good old fashioned deep throat on his seven inch pole. Kite moaned in delight as he watched Blackrose bob up and on his knob. It was more than enough to get him to give her some throat yogurt as he moaned loudly in ecstasy. Blackrose promptly began to swallow all she was given.

Kite lifted Blackrose up from the ground, kissing her deeply to taste himself in her mouth, she was more than happy to oblige him. After tasting his creamy goodness, Kite forced Blackrose onto her hands and knees. Kite readied his cock into Blackrose's cunt.

"Do it, fuck me hard Kite " Blackrose screamed in desire

Kite slowly thrust his rod into Blackrose's wetness, Blackrose immediately began moaning in delight. Kite slowly pulled, and continued to thrust in out of Blackrose hearing her moan louder in delight. The thrusting was becoming erratic, Kite's moaning and Blackrose's screaming become the chorus they'd sing to. Looming over his lover, Kite grabbed Blackrose's knockers, and began giving them a little more attention. As the thrusts become more and more powerful and quicker as well, Blackrose wasn't sure if she'd pass out from shear pleasure or if she'd cum on him. His grasp on her tits made it much better than just his trusting.

Kite knew that as she was becoming tighter, she was getting ready to come, he released her breast and instantly began toying with her clit. This was the straw, she needed, with one last loud scream, she let a powerful orgasm onto Kite's cock. Her orgasm was more than enough to force him to cum in her to.

The fucking left them tired despite actually abusing themselves at their keyboards. Kite realized he really should clean his keyboard before his parents found about his "Hot Summer Evening" with his left hand.

"Blackrose."

"Yes?" Blackrose responded softly

"I need to clean my keyboard something awful. Can we get tougher and do this again?"

"Of course. I need to do some cleaning myself." Blackrose logged off instantly

"Damnit. This shit'll take forever to clean, next time I grab some tissue." Kite scolded himself

ELSEWHERE

"I hope he doesn't get the feeling we'll do this all the time. Otherwise I might need a towel or something." Akira began to quickly clean her mess.

GAME OVER / THE END  
Authors Note: I like making a token porn. Does a Snow Cone count if she's already swallowed? You might be thinking left hand? Not every guy jacks off with his right hand. Regardless, fella's your hands are the only girls that'll never cheat on you. EDIT: Yeah added in just a little and fixed a few things I FINALLY caught.


	2. Getting Aquainted

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN .HACK OR ANYTHING .HACK HAS PRODUCED I.E. VIDEO GAMES AND TV SERIES. BANDAI DOES TO MY KNOWLEDGE.

Author: Taker

E-mail: Male/Female, Oral, and other goodies

Closer Than Friends  
Chapter Two: Getting Aquatinted

Once more the young man known only as Kite was logging into his 'The World' e-mail. He had just arrived after another LONG and VERY BORING day of school. Today was still hotter than Hell would ever be.

MY PENIS IS HUGE - Overlord  
New Software Updates - Updates  
Art thou busy? -Piros  
Getting Drunk at work BAD IDEA -Marlo

Wow interesting... work my up.

Mail: Getting drunk at work is a bad idea, lets us just say I'm on a temporary Sabbatical. It's not like I meant to get caught, my boss just smelled the booze somehow, I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash, yet I was still busted.. Freaking Hell Don't drink and goto work or school. --Marlo

Reply: How long are you suspended man? Write me back, tell me more if you'd like. I also don't drink. --Kite

NEXT one, Kite clicked on Piros' e-mail

Mail: I was wondering, art thou busy sometime this weekend? --Sir Piros

Reply: Not at all, what time do you want to get tougher and where? --Kite

Now for that trickster he knew as Overlord

Mail: Yeah I needed to get your attention, so I made fun of your more than likely small Wang. Any ways I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me and Blackrose sometime? Write back at your soonest convenience little man. --Overlord

Reply: Of course, when do you want to meet up? I also should let you know I talked to Lotus Venom and she says you're rather unequipped. She felt bad that you were so insignificant, small pecker. --Kite

Kite laughed. Since he and Blackrose met Overlord there was always some sort of crazy high jinx that followed him. Nice guy, especially for a Heavy Axeman who says what he's going to do and does it, plus never fails. That's his Army Attitude for him.

As Kite was about to log out, he got another e-mail.

I'M A VIRUS -Overlord

Kite once more check this mail

Mail: We know you still growing up little boy. I could hang towels with what I pack, regardless I meant in person. E-mail this to Blackrose as well. Besides at least my mother wasn't told I was a girl at birth. -- Overlord

REPLY: IN PERSON ? UMMM okay, e-mail me back with where and when to meet you guys. BTW Overlord your penis is so small you need a pair of tweezers and a microscope to see your penis when you jack off. BURN! YOU ARE HUNG LIKE AN ANT! --Kite

Kite logged his e-mail and decided to check out the Delta Server Root Town. See if any new quests had opened up for him. He was in luck.

As Kite began to come into 'The World' he saw a very familiar Heavy Axeman.

"I'M HUNG LIKE AN ANT HUH?" The Heavy Axeman jumped towards Kite, swinging his Axe. The black hair, white skin, red pants with black hearts on them, the crisscrossing leather straps around his chest were new however. Reguardless Kite knew it was him. His green eyes were concentrated on him.

"Yeah wanna fight about it?" Kite mocked the Axeman.

"No because I'll just F.U.B.A.R. you." The Axeman lifted his axe over his head. Resting it on his neck looking down on the Twin Blade.

"So Overlord, what's with this Blackrose thing?" Kite walked over to embrace his friend.

Overlord embraced the young Twin Blade. Kite's Avatar still only came up to Overlord's Avatar's chin at best.

"Yeah Blackrose wants you to meet you in person with me. I guess she wants to make sure she's in a place that's safe with someone she knows, when it comes to meeting internet friends. Don't get me wrong, I think you're a very good kid from what I've seen so far." Overlord released his embrace on Kite

"Okay, I'll give it to you. Is Blackrose getting on today?" Kite wonder releasing Overlord

"Later, help me clear a dungeon. I got my ass handed to me twice, every time I start it I somehow use up all my Antidotes and Potions then I die on a Gamora horde. Overlord walked over to the portal and started to ready it. "Resonating Worst Pardice." Overlord entered in the Portal command.

"Sure. You suck if you die to Gamora's." Kite laughed pointing to Overlord

"Fuck up bitch." Overlord grabbed Kites hand and jumped in.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Overlord and Kite return through the portal. They were visually exhausted. That dungeon was quite exhausting, it was quite hard apparently

"DUDE THAT SUCKED ASS YOU DIDN'T WARN ME HOW HARD IT WAS!' Kite instantly used a Mega-Elixir on them

"DUDE! Didn't I tell you! The Treasure was bogus, they burned me good. At least the Experience was worth it. I jumped three levels. You?" Overlord walked towards the item storage.

"Yeah I jumped two myself." He followed Overlord to get rid of his unwanted items.

"Hey Blackrose just e-mailed me." Overlord threw everything into the storage.

"Then why didn't you log off?" Kite wondered as he dropped his last item off

"STOLEN GOODS I mean friends computer. I was using it to download something and I was in my e-mail. Blackrose says she'll be here in a few minutes. She wants us to meet her over at the portal." Overlord started walking over to the portal.

I wonder if she's told anyone about our activity? Kite wondered to himself online and offline.

Kite stood around for a moment to see a familiar female body get jacked in. Kite was already grinning form ear to ear when she appeared.

"Hello boys." Blackrose walked out calmly.

"Hello Akira." Overlord said lowly and very unexcitingly.

"Hello Blackrose." Kite said joyous and loudly.

"Hey Kite is that a Iron Gauntlet in your pants or are you happy to see me?" Blackrose winked at Kite.

"What do you think?" He winked back at Blackrose.

"DAMNIT Why do all the guys come after me!?" Overlord blurted out. Kite and Blackrose just stared at him for a moment.

"God damn your gay. You're as gay as the day is long." Blackrose shifted her weight onto one side of her body.

"So I'm gay for jokes?" Overlord stared down his female friend.

"No you're gay because you're the Overlord of being the tight end." Kite joked as smiled a wicked smile with his teeth showing.

"Keep it up. I'll punish you both." Overlord cracked his knuckles both online and off 

"I bet you'd like to punish me." Blackrose looked into Overlord's brown eyes

"Boy would I. But stupid laws prevent me from hurting minors." Overlord mocked

"Especially you." Blackrose looked into Kite's big green eyes, ignoring Overlord. Kite and Blackrose didn't say anything. The silence was deafening.

"Um, there something going on between you two?" Overlord wondered looking at the both of them.

Kite froze up for a moment. Did he know? Would Blackrose tell him? He thought if he should tell him or not.

"No. I got your e-mails, so Kite when do you want to meet up with me and Overlord?" Blackrose slowly walked over to Kite with both her hands behind her back

"Um how's about tomorrow after school?" Kite looked towards Overlord

"Today's Friday. I work at night. Yeah I'll come and pick you up. Blackrose and I live like a block away from each other. You guys feel comfortable hanging out at my place?" Overlord stretched his huge arms around his back

"Yeah that's cool." Blackrose said as she got closer to Kite

"Yeah that's fine. But two questions first: How will I know it's you?" Kite locked his arms around Blackrose, looking over to Overlord

"Trust me, when you see the car I drive and the fact since I'm not Japanese, I'm an American. I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I tower over everyone at work." Overlord suddenly had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"The other is how do you two know each other?" Kite turned Blackrose round and hugged close to his body, his chest pressed against her back.

"Me and Blackrose met in person. Her brother's one of my fans and after I signed his autograph and they helped me pack stuff into my car. I asked her about 'The World', she told me about it and her screen name. We've been friends since. She's seen several matches when I'm in town." Overlord nods to her, the weight of the situation falling onto him.

"Wait a second. American and a wrestler that doesn't ignore his fans? Aren't you the Arcbound Disciple?" Kite rolled out of his chair.

"YES SIR! The guy who fell off a 20 foot scaffold and landed on my arm breaking it in three places. The guy who lifted three Japanese wrestlers over his head at once and threw them at a group of senior citizens. That's me, the worst cat in the land. By the way don't call me that." Overlord took as erious tone with Kite.

"Dude. You rock. Also you tossed three midgets." Was the ONLY thing Kite could type.

"Thank You. I get that a lot. I've gotta go, need to warm up. Got a house match against Ravishing Killer." Overlord logged off instantly.

"So tomorrow we meet in person." Kite leaned in to kiss Blackrose. Blackrose kissed back however her hand was finding what she wanted

"Yes tomorrow." She pressed her index finger against his lips, turnlight slightly keepign their waists pressed agaisnt each other.

"There's a lot of people here. Shouldn't we go somewhere a bit more concealed?" Kite wondered rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, I know the perfect place in Lamna Servers Root Town." Blackrose quickly hacked through with Kite hot on her heels.

"Follow me." Blackrose ducked into an alleyway. Kite was right behind her. He found her behind an unused building.

"This private enough?" Blackrose threw Kite against the wall.

"Sure is Blackrose." He reached out grabbing her around her waist again.

"My real name is Akira." Blackrose was getting onto her knees

"My real name is... " Kite once more began to say

"Let me call you Kite. Okay?" Blackrose started to tug down Kite's zipper.

"Okay." Kite helping Blackrose out pulled out his member, which was getting harder in shear anticipation.

Blackrose stroked Kite's dick in rhythm to his breathing. Her fist tugged at his tackle slowly at first but got more rapid as his breathing intensified. Blackrose couldn't wait to find see the real Kite. See if he really was as sexual as his online counterpart was. Kite moaned as he came in her hand, Blackrose watched as the white goo slid between her fingers. Kite looked down, his cock was quivering in her hand.

Blackrose licked her fingers. She then brought his cock to her mouth, and started lucking him from base to head. Kite started chuckling. Blackrose stopped for a minute, looking up into his eyes, she started to chuckle with him.

"Eleviaty is good." Kite leaned his head back.

Closing her eyes, Blackrose thought for a moment, but she knew what he meant. She put herself down on him and began giving him the hardest sucking she could. Kite rubbed his hands softly in Blackrose's hair. Watching her bob her head up and down in a slow and consistent motion. Her chin was punching him rather hard but it didn't decrease his pleasure. Kite moaned as blew his load in Blackrose's mouth. As before she swallowed and licked the head afterwards.

Kite pulled out of her mouth, dropped to his knees and kissed her passionately. Blackrose became obsessed with making Kite have another orgasm. Kite however wanted her to have one of her own, he stuck his left hand in her pants and began pinching Blackrose's clit. She stopped the kiss only to gasp and remove her pants. Kite sunk his middle and ring fingers in Blackrose Her desire was starting to flow as was his. Blackrose moaned loudly as she came over Kite's hand, she released his cock from which she was grasping onto.

"Kite lay down." Blackrose asked her lover.

Being a good boy, Kite laid onto his back. Blackrose knelt over him, and spread her "lips" apart while she guided Kite's throbbing dick into her moist cunt. Blackrose began slowly hop up and down on Kite. Kite was grinning, he couldn't wait until he could have her in real life. Blackrose arched herself backwards and gave a subtle moan. Kite's mind was deadlocked on tomorrow. Tomorrow was only a day away and it drove him mad. Blackrose lowered herself down to kiss Kite once more.

Blackrose got onto her back and pulled Kite on top of her. Kite put his hands to the side of each of her arms began to push himself. Blackrose instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. At this point, Kite just wanted to make Blackrose eager for tomorrow. Blackrose dug her nails into Kite's back as she's reached her peak as she screamed his name.

"KKKKIIIIIITTTTTTE!!!!!!" Blackrose gave a loud scream online and off.

Kite could feel her orgasm over his genitals, however as began pulling out his orgasm came suddenly. His cum shot up to her naval, she looked down smiled.

"Sorry about that." Kite sat up trying to apologize to Blackrose about his accident.

"Its okay, I think that's rather kinky. It turns me on." Blackrose scooped his cum on her fingers.

"Really?" Kite grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. Kite think you can hold yourself for tomorrow? Can you be this good in person?" She kissed his neck. Rubbing his hair with her free hand.

"That and more. " Kite licked the fingers that were covered in his cum.

"Good." Blackrose said as looked into his eyes once more, and pulled his cock in her one more time

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Yes first story I've EVER ended in middle of fucking. I thought it would be a different touch. Added a very little, fixed a few errors, let me know if ya'll see more. My home computer is 6 years out of date. Yay for new ones Again email/review me and let me know if you see errors or thing this is one of the hottest smuts you've ever read.


	3. First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN .HACK. I DO NOT OWN BANDAI. IF MEMORY SERVES RIGHT BANDAI OWNS .HACK. ENOUGH SAID BITCHES.

Author: Taker

E-Mail: NC-17

Warnings: Fucking and now anal sex. Enough said. Read previous chapters to know their warnings. Why should I have to give warnings? Aren't they over rated? FUCK

CLOSER THAN FRIENDS  
Chapter 3: First Impressions

Kite was leaving his last High School class and heading outside of the building to meet Overlord in person.. He looked around the school's main entrance to see his 'friend' he only knew as Overlord on 'The World', OR the Arcbound Disciple. It was a very warm Saturday, much like the rest of the week was. The humidity wasn't up as it normally was, however he was starting to sweat. Kite looked around for a few moments, and finally saw a very tall, very looking American guy sitting against a newer Mitsubishi that was terribly dirty.

So that's Overlord Kite thought to himself.

"Hello. You're Arcbound Disciple right?" Kite said aloud

Overlord jumped, and saw several people staring at him. By now several teens had now started running over to him. Overlord's face showed dismay however he wasn't the kind to ignore his fans. He was a giant, 6'8" tall, at least 300 lbs with no body fat. Short brown hair like a cru cut or a high and tight, tanned skin of Mediterranean decent, green eyes, it was funny since his online avatar had those eyes. He was wearing a "ARCBOUND DISCIPLE" T-Shirt. Kite knew kids, that when after school they wore his shirts. He was wearing black shorts that went to his knees. However he was wearing sandals.

"Yeah I'm Arcbound Disciple." He said sadly and several teens immediately began asking for his autograph on their note books.

"Sorry, didn't think I said your name so loud." Kite said trying to move around the others

"Don't worry about. Let me sign a few, and then we'll go." Arcbound Disciple began to sign the peoples note books as they handed them to him.

After the signing Overlord let Kite into his car. It was a very nice car, he clearly took care of it on the inside, but left it looking like all hell on the outside. He began to walk to the drivers side door. Normally Overlord, not being into guys himself couldn't help but take notice of his handsome young passenger. For a Japanese High School Kid, he still looked rather young or he looked rather old. Overlord being a few years older than Kite, thought himself much more aged. Kite had short green hair in a mushroom top style, kind of like his avatar. Not really big in height, maybe 6' tops, and 150 lbs soaking wet from head to toe, he did have a little bit in common with his online avatar amazingly. But he wasn't skinny he did have some muscle to himself. Brown eyes that he had figured most Japanese people had, and just like he thought, no weird scars under his eyes like his avatar had.. He did however have a healthy glow to him. At least he wasn't sick.

"You speak and read Japanese really good for an American." Kite sat down and buckled his safety belt.

"Yeah, I'm a much better reader than speaker, when it comes to Japanese that is." Overload sat down, buckled up and ignited the engine.

Overlord shot down the street like a bat out of hell. Kite thought for sure they'd be pulled over for speeding, yet noone cared. He wasn't crashing or hitting anyone, but it wouldn't take long for that to happen at this pace.

"So I highly doubt your real name is Kite right?" Overlord suddenly braked, slowing down to avoid crashing into someone who did the same.

"Yeah my name is HONK" Kite said buckling up as Overlord hit the horn several times.

"You DO realized I won't be able to pronounce that right? Is it okay if I call you Kite?" Overlord flipped off the other motorist.

"Yeah, so what's you name Arcbound Overlord." Kite set the seat back some.

"The name's David Seeker." Dave began to dodge around traffic in a hurry, while offering his hand to Kite.

"How do you know Japanese so well?" Kite said astonished as he shook Dave's hand.

"I took Japanese in High School and I lived near a Little Tokyo back home in America. So I naturally picked up Japanese from the immigrants. FUCK YOU PAL " Dave screamed as a pickup truck cut him off.

"Yet you can not even pronounce my name?" Kite looked over taking note of his friend rather uncaring and rather insane driving "skills."

Eventually noticing a cop beginning to tail them, Dave slowed it down, took it easy not to get pulled over with a strapping young lad he just met and picked up. Dave flipped through stations to find something that didn't remind him of American music. He didn't travel over 9,000 miles to hear American music.

"Where'd you learn to drive? Cooking school?" Kite cracked a smile  
"No, you wasteoid. I learned to drive at Charley Manson's Driving For The Criminally Insane. After class I banged your mom like a drunk slams a glass." Dave looked over to see if Kite was pissed or not, he was laughing to.

"Sure." Kite was only able to say.

"Yeah. Also I'm hung like a fucking ELF? Don't think I didn't forget that you little bastard." Dave made a sudden right turn, causing Kite to jerk in the car.

"No, YOU said you're hung like an ant. Elves have bigger dicks than you anyways. Besides I'm not groping hot, sweaty, shirtless men for a living." Kite began to chuckle

"Real funny. This coming from a kid who's head I can crush like a grape. Keep it up smart ass, and you'll find your way to my Torture Rack." Dave looked over to see Kite was still laughing.

"So Kite you play any sports?"

"Yeah baseball with Orca and other friends." Kite avoid using Orca's real name in respect to his wishes.

"So you're bitching at me for grabbing men mean while your swinging a large wooden phallic shaped bat and small testicle sized balls in an attempt to shot the ball them meters away. I fight a maximum of 60 minutes in any match, yet you play for at least 3 hours. I finish with a private shower yet you have a massive group orgy shower? But I'm the bitch?"

"Yeah bitch. Stop back talking me or I'll have to get the pimp hand on you." Kite slapped Dave quickly while he was at the red light. He knew of Dave's American humor.

"DICK At least you can tell your friends 'Yeah I slapped Disciple in the face and he did nothing.' Dave pulled up to his house.

"Wow you're further than I thought. What about Blackrose?" Kite said as he followed Dave

"She'll be coming over after school. Until then you're with me. Which reminds me you got a curfew?" Dave unlocked his door

"Yeah 11:00 PM so my parents don't worry. My friend Orca is out of town, I normally stay with him on weekends." Kite followed Dave into his bachelor pad.

Kite and Dave kicked off their shoes before entering. Dave for an professional wrestler, had a rather modest house despite his new car. Nothing as neat as his home, but it wasn't no fixer upper. He had the bare essentials, TV and Fridge and a couch, plus the usual kitchen table and chairs.

"Hey want something to drink?" Dave pulled out two glasses.

"Yeah Saké." Kite joked  
"Sorry, fresh out. I got shit faced with Marlo last night. FUCK that was a smashing good time, which is the reason I can never return to Masaka's Cooler ever again. I do have some generic soda's, whiskey, iced tea, family recipe Root Bear, and water." Dave poured himself some Root Beer.  
"Beer is fine." Kite sat on his nice leathered couch. Dave walked back over with the bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Get krunk bitch." He poured some whiskey into Kite's drink.

"Here's to youth." Dave rose his drink.

"Here's to first time meetings with friends." Kite made the toast, and drank some of the root beer. Kite's face immediately tighten as the hard liquor went down rough. Kite put his glass down, however Dave was found coping with it in the form of slamming his fist against a kitchen counter.

"OH YEAH Never get tired of the first drink after a longs days day. First time drinking?" Dave punched the counter again

"Yeah." Kite opened his eyes looking at Dave who's kissing his knuckles.

"Don't worry, ol' Mr. Daniel's whoops EVERYONE'S ass. Including mine and Marlo's."

knock knock knock

Went Dave's door. Dave got up, hopefully it wasn't the police that were tailing him. He wasn't sure if he'd goto jail for giving Kite some hooch. Dave answered the door, and immediately a young energetic girl put him into a bear hug.

The young lady was still in her sweats from Volley Ball practice. She had spiked up, medium length, dyed purple hair with some white spots, and the most gorgeous blue eyes either them have ever seen. Nice curvy body, with long smooth legs and a great chest to match. Her skin was as red as Blackrose's avatar is, Kite had a good feeling at this point, he was smiling wide as Hell.

"HI BOYS " The young lady shrieked out loudly

"Hello Akira. You've broken my ear drums yet again." Dave was rubbing his ears to gain his hearing back to normal.

"Kite this is Akira A.K.A. Blackrose. Blackrose A.K.A. Akira, this is Kite. I will not even make an attempt to pronounce his name therefore it does not exist to me." Dave pulled out a third cup from a cup board.

"How was work last night?" Akira walked over and filled the glass with water.

"Ass, as always ass. I think I might have bruised a kidney, I was pissing blood earlier."  
"Okay Dave, that's gross." Akira interrupted him

"Yeah..." Kite said in agreement.

"Okay. I'll call my doctor later about it. I'll call in with the event organizer at the Tokyo Dome, see if they need me early." Dave took out his cell phone and left his house to get better reception.

Akira walked over to Kite. Kite was struck with paralysis, he couldn't move despite wanting to get up to talk with Akira. She sat down next to him, staring into his eyes.

"So we meet finally. You can call me Blackrose if you want." Akira spoke quietly

"Yeah." Kite moved his head slowly towards Akira.

Tension was fierce between them. First time meeting and already Kite was hoping to get to first base. Despite how they've "performed" prior they were both very nervous. Akira leaned in slightly to meet his lips, and at last shared their first kiss tougher. However Dave came back in, breaking up the moment.

"Sum una beech " Dave screamed in a miserable Italian accent.

"What's wrong Dave?" Akira asked

"I've gotta go now. I'm one of the only people who can get shit done there. They need me since I've been doing stuff in entertainment since I was thigh high. I'll just grab my things and I'll be back around 10. Don't burn my house down okay? Also don't watch the DVD already in player. I've got to most definitely change the DVD."

Dave ran back, found his duffle bag for his ring attire. Grabbing his work boots, he stopped by Kite and Akira once more. He dove into his wallet and sat down 1000 yen right before them.

"Incase you get hungry, order a pizza or Chinese or something. If you find food here, leave a map so I can find it. Sorry I've got to leave like this."

"It's okay Dave. We'll be waiting for you when you come back. We'll listen to that British band you like so much."

"Yeah some Floyd would be good, hopefully I can salvage the night. Great Gig In The Sky Forever " Dave slammed his door shut.

"So I wonder what's in the DVD player he didn't want us to see." Kite went over to his TV and started it up with DVD. As the DVD began playing, Kite figured the bright red letters were a warning of some sort, but his English reading was a bit lacking. However the scene after made him know that it was a warning.

ON THE TUBE  
In a dark throne room, a man is facing a window. A young blonde woman walks up a flight of stairs with wooden stake in one hand, and a whip in the other. She walks over the to man as he slowly turns around.

"So you've come to stick it to me haven't you?" A very bad looking Dracula turned around to see a very scanted clad woman holding a stake and a whip.

"Actually I was hoping you'd stick it to me." the young women went straight for Dracula's pants and began to deep throat his cock.

Kite got up and turned off the TV. He and Blackrose were laughing hysterically. This had to be the worst beginning to a porno they have ever seen.

"Oh my God That was SO AWFUL " Kite said sitting down slapping his knee.

"That has to be the worst porn ever. Besides we don't need any viewing material for what I've got planned for you." Akira unzipped Kite's pants and pulled out his growing erection.

"Are you sure we should do that on his couch?" Kite asked as Akira stroked him softly. Akira was taking it slowly on Kite's circumcised phallus

"We can do this on his bed if that makes you feel better." She grabbed tightly down on his pecker.

"Yeah, I mean windows and its not right screwing on his couch. Not that I'm condoning his bed as okay." Kite over to Akira sheepishly

Akira got up, took off her sweat jacket revealing a tight black sports bra. As she left, she grabbed Kite's cock once more and showed him to Dave's room. Upon entering Dave's room, Kite couldn't but help noticed the two computers and massive Pink Floyd collectable from Vinyl's to bed sheets. Akira sat him down on Dave's bed, and pulled off the rest of Kite's clothing until he was completely naked on the bed, taking notice that he had shaven off most of his pubic hair, yet the rest of his body had very little hair on him. On her knees she continued to pound away on his hard cock looking up at him so their eyes kept contact, until he was hard enough for her liking.

Akira wanted Kite aroused enough so he could easily cum in her mouth. Slowly she put Kite's member into her mouth. Sucking softly at his head and further down as she moved along his cock. Kite's were hands going through her hair, moaning with each slow thrust on his rod. Slowly Kite pulled down her pants, and stuck his middle and ring fingers inside her wetness. Akira shocked that his figures were bigger than the looked, almost bit down on Kite which would have ended this evening prematurely. Moving his ring and middle finger in out of her cunt, he wanted to see if she'd cum before he did, however the urge came suddenly as he gave out a moan and cummed in her mouth. Looking down he saw that she swallowed everything he gave her. He pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers slowly in front of her.

"Kiss me." Kite said as he pulled Akira up on him. More than glad, she kissed him and swirled some of his jizz around in his mouth so he could taste himself.

"Creamy." Akira joked.

Kite wasted no time in taking off Akira's pants, while she took off her sports bra. Akira laid before Kite, completely nude and in person finally. Like Kite, she too had decided to remove most of her pubic hair before their encounter. Kite got on top of Blackrose readying himself into her.  
"Please, be gentle with me." Akira said Kite slowly pushed himself through her hymen.

Blackrose screamed a little as his cock pushed through her virginity. She bit down on Kite's shoulder, as he bit down as on a pillow, as to not scream himself. The grip loosened as quickly as it had came. Slowly rocking his hips into hers, Akira's breathing became much more frantic. Kite began to speed up his thrusting, as to make she he could return the favor from earlier. Blackrose squeezed Kite's ass tightly with her nails digging in, she couldn't resist his thrusting forever, she gave out a loud moan as she came, however Kite just kept thrusting on and rolled Blackrose on her back, she sat down on his cock and looked into his eyes.

"Don't stop now Blackrose."

"I won't."

Akira lean her chest over Kite's face, her nice firm C cup sized tits swinging in his face. Akira's rocking hips bad her fun bags bouncing in his face. He softly moved his hands up her incredibly attractive body, Until he got to her erect nipples. Slowly he moved his hands around the nipples, getting her to coo. Akira leaned her body back as far as she could, Kite followed with her, legs split wide apart Kite cock deeply in her, and lay against her chest, she was very flexible as he just found out. Kite was over aroused by her flexibility, he loudly groaned as he came in her for the first time. He slowly got up with Blackrose still on him.

Blackrose got back on the bed, on her hands and knees.

"Please, fuck me harder. You know want I want."

Kite got back on the bed, and positioned his cock by her anus and slowly thrusted in her, she yelled, however she buried her face into the pillow. His thrusts this time would have to be slow until she was used to it. Kite slapped her ass with each hand, as he thrusted in her. Her painful yelling was quickly over taken by her moaning once more. Kite was beginning to laugh as his thrusts got faster. His balls slapping off her hips, his thrusting getting faster, Akira had began to play with her clit as he fucked her ass. Moaning softly at first, getting more and more vocal with each passing minute. Once more moaned loudly, as he cummed in her, however he wasn't alone when he came. Blackrose was also screaming. Kite pulled out, his cock dripping with both of their love juices, quiver, trying to stay erect, drained of his energy and sperm.

"I love you Akira." Kite laid down next to Blackrose as the finally found their way under the blanket.

"I love so much." Akira kissed Kite  
"I hope he won't be too pissed about his bed." Kite kissed Akira back, with one arm around her neck lovingly, and the other playing with her clit.

"He won't." Akira rolled on top of Kite once more, and placing his cock into her pussy again. However instead of rocking her hips, she laid down on his chest.  
"Please, let me lay on you for a few minutes." Akira slowly began to drift into sleep.

"Okay sweetie, my Akira, my Blackrose." Kite kissed her forehead as he feel asleep.

_**ERROR... ERROR...**_

_**UNABLE TO LOAD CHARACTERS...**_

_**UNABLE TO MAKE CONNECTION...**_

_**ATTEMPTING TO MAKE CONNECTION...**_

_**ATTEMPTING TO RELOAD CHARACTERS...**_

_**ATTEMPTING TO RELOAD LOCATION...**_

_**ATTEMPTING TO RECOVER INFORMATION...**_

_**RECOVER FAILED... **_

_**GAME OVER**_

Authors Note: Don't know Kite's real name or what he looks like, so I MADE ONE UP :-D. Kites' name is never mentioned, I won't make one up. I'm sure Jack Daniel's is Sipping Whiskey. I also DO NOT OWN JACK DANIELS. Pink Floyd does not belong to me, it does to three or four rich British guys. Great Gig In the Sky forever. So what if I switch between Akira and Blackrose constantly.

Few things fixed, this is the last update (for now at least). I'm leaving their fate up to you the reader. Do they tougher? Do they marry? Do they stay fuck buddies? Do they never see each other again after this incident? I'm leaving it up to you. One day I might be dared/tempted into making another. I won't for the time being. I prefer to close this chapter down on their lives. Thank you for the reads and thank you for the ratings and thank you for the reviews. Until next time.


	4. Fun with Friends?

CENTER I ERROR...

ERROR...

ERROR...

ATTEMPTING TO RELOAD...

PLEASE WAIT...

PLEASE WAIT...

STAGE DATA FOUND...

LOADING...

LOADING...

CHACTERS FOUND…

CHARACTER DATE FOUND…

ATTEMPTING TO RELOAD…

REBOOTING NOW... /center /i 

b DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN .HACK. I DO NOT OWN BANDAI. OTHER VERY RICH AND VERY POWERFUL PEOPLE DO.

Author: Taker

E-Mail: NC-17

Warnings: Sex, Profanity, Humor. /b 

.HACK//CTF - Closer Than Friends

Chapter 4: Fun With Friends?

October 11, 2007

"Hey wake up buddy." Daves' voice was heard waking Kite

He slowly begins waking up; Dave is smiling above him, waking the two up. Kite groaned as he thought Dave was going to be mad.

"Hey man, don't worry. I know you two were in a fierce battle. Get your ass up anyways, come out and meet my company." Dave gave Kite a playful push.

Kite half asleep, stared at Dave. He was happy and as perky as one can be. He was TOO happy for his liking.

"Who's here?" Kite shot straight up head butting Dave.

"Son of... Just come out here and look for yourself." Dave checked his head for blood.

Kite looked around for Akira; however she was not in the room. He figured she had gotten up when Dave returned home. Kite quickly got dressed, as well as stole one of Daves shirts as Dave wasn't paying attention, he was going to return his shirt anyways. When Kite left the room, he saw an woman in an wheel chair with long blue hair and glasses in an brown full length skirt, and an very elegant white sweater, next to her, he noticed Akira and another young woman with short brown hair with blue eyes, wearing blue jean pants, and an night long pink shirt, around her waist was an old leather jacket. Kite smiled at the women and Dave.

"Hello, I'm..." Kite was suddenly cut off as a loud thud on Daves' Window.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Dave grabs a glass of his and tosses down at the people below.

"Those damn kids LOVE to try and break my windows. This is what happens when you play the bad guy on TV." Dave returned to his couch near the women.

"Like I was trying to say, I'm..." Kite is suddenly cut off again.

"Please Kite, don't say your name. I can't pronounce it, plus saying Kite is MUCH easier." Dave looked a little angry at Kite, who simply nodded his head.

"Yeah... I'm Kite, and you two ladies are?" Kite glared at Dave who innocently whistled, until all of them stared at him.

"Okay, okay, damnit. This young lady is Miroko Misono aka Subaru." Dave wraps an arm around Mirokos' waist in a friendly manner.

"Next to me in my other arm, is An Shouji aka Tsukasa. I met Subaru on my first tour in Japan, became friends, kept in contact. I recently found out they're dykes, but they're really nice for a lesbian couple that's twenty and..." Dave received two slaps at the same time from the ladies surrounding him.

"Do you have to be so rude and just throw our business out there?" Miroko looked at Dave unammused.

"Sorry, I'm a chatter box." He looked at An, who also is glaring at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you knew them. We already met on The World and in person." Akira grabbed Kites' hand for him to sit with her.

"Well aren't I the caveman time left behind." Dave grudgingly sat back.

"So what brings you two around here?" Kite asks out right to An.

"Well Dave got off work early and he happened to run into us... literally." An looks at Dave who was still acting childish.

"You mean he ran into ME, AND THEN he fell into you." Miroko stared at Daves' general direction.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know watch where I'm going. But question for you two." He points over at Kite and Akira.

"How'd it feel?" Dave shrugs his eyebrows at them, however they act dumb.

"I forget, are you always this bad. BETTER YET, are you dumb?" Akira looked straight into Daves' eyes from where she sat.

"I'm flat out retarded. I'll ask the questions no one else has the balls to ask." Dave smiles staring back into her eyes.

"To answer your question, mind your own business and what balls? I thought they were gone?" Kite smiled and joked with Dave.

Dave mockingly laughed at Kites' joke. However their female company thought it was rather humorous. Dave glared at Kite as if he wanted to hurt him, but they all knew Dave wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm getting booze." Dave suddenly jumped up and stepped over Miroko, but for some reason gyrated his hips in front of her face as he passed by.

"How old are you?" Miroko asked him mournfully.

"Old enough to know I'm an big baby." Dave tried holding back his laughter.

"When's your birthday genius?" Akira asked him nicely.

"September Tenth" Dave grabbed an big bottle of spiced rum.

"No, of what year?" An grabbed an few glasses.

"Every year!" Dave happily exclaimed opening the rum.

"You're a child." An tried not to laugh at Daves' immaturity.

"If I'm an child… then you're an pedophile!" Dave tried an witty comeback which did not work.

"Seriously, I don't know the legal drinking age here, but ignorance of the law in my mind is perfectly okay." Dave filled all the shot glasses that An gave him.

"You DO know that won't hold up in court if I decide to take you right?" Kite grabbed a glass.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care. I've had an good day. YOU TWO have had an good day. These two young ladies have had an good day. Why not celebrate with an good drink." Dave held the shot glass up.

All in one motion, the glasses collided in an cheers. They took down the liquor and all had the SAME REACTION. Coughing, heaving, and almost passing out. Dave stomped his foot several times, and howled loudly.

"Okay, that's NOT an good drink." He apologized to everyone.

Dave then tosses the bottle over to his garbage can, missing it completely and shattering on the door. He looks around at everyone, but they took an look back at him unimpressed by his bad aim and bad choice of alcohol. He shrugs his shoulders and instead grabs an large bottle of fruit punch from the fridge.

"Don't worry, this one isn't spiked." Dave pours them better glasses of

something he knew they would drink.

"Trying to get us drunk eh?" Kite quickly downed his drink.

"Yes, that's right. Thanks to Subaru, I've decided to turn gay and go for an 'man' like you." Dave licks his lips provocatively, but stops to drink.

"What do you mean 'thanks to Subaru'? Did you two know each other or something?" Akira took an drink as Dave refilled his and Kites'.

"Yes, we've known each other for about... gees... almost eleven years now." He sat down next to Miroko.

"Explain please." An leaned over eager to hear how they met.

"I and Subaru meet eleven years ago in one of those chat rooms. We hit it nicely and continued to e-mail one another until Pluto's Kiss when all that shit hit the fan and made a mess out of things. Took some time to fix that up. Did not think it would turn out the way it did, no ma'am I didn't." Dave placed his hand on Mirokos' leg and rubbed her leg softly as An watched him without worry.

"Why do you call us by our avatar names now?" An smiled back and put her hand on her knee only dug her nails into his leg.

"That's an easy one to answer. I can not pronounce Kites' real name, every time I say Akira, I think of an big hairy Japanese man I wrestled for eight CONSECUTIVE months, also boarded with for some time instead of the lovely Heavy Blader across from me, YOUR name sounds like I'm about to place an noun after it, as for her well... Subaru is also the kind of car I like to drive." Dave smiled and placed his arm on Ans' leg, also digging his nails in her leg.

"What are you two doing?" Akira took notice of An and Daves' interactions.

"We're having fun. Tsukasa and Subaru know that I'm an Sadist, and that Voyeurism really excites me. Want to let go now? I'm about to get an hard on." Dave released Ans's leg, she quickly let go not wanting to excite Dave.

"You need therapy... many many long and hard years of therapy David." Kite stared across at Daves' eyes.

"Yeah I know, it's an sickness, I'm not proud of it... though I do love it." Dave smiled with his top teeth showing towards his friends.

"Good times, eh David?" Miroko tapped his leg.

"Yeah, not all of our times were so bad Subaru." Dave grabbed her leg. Miroko looked at his hands, but without speaking they knew what he was asking.

She nodded her head, and in one swift move Dave had Miroko in his arms, and out of her wheelchair. She smiled at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. An smile back, Kite and Akira looked at the three an moment, even after Dave sat down on his couch with Miroko and An, he was still smiling.

"Can you..." Akira began to trail of; suddenly thinking it would put Miroko on the spot.

"No, I'll explain. Dave and I are older than any of you three. We've always been thick as thieves, and at one point were lovers." She looked at him, he simply nodded back.

"Now don't get me wrong, we have some feelings for each other, but that ship has LONG since left..."

"Left? That ship has been kidnapped by pirates, pillaged, burned, and sank to the bottom of the ocean." Dave began laughing.

"So how was the sex?" Kite blatantly spoke out, returning Daves' I manners /I .

"It was awesome." Dave acknowledges.

Both Miroko and An nudge Dave for his lack of modesty. He simply shrugged, drank more punch and ignored them. They sat around several more minutes looking at Dave and Miroko.

"Now I GOT TO KNOW, explain please?" An looked at Dave most curiously, but he smiled back.

"It was the best three seconds of our lives." Dave couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Why? She couldn't find your one centimeter peter?" Kita couldn't stop himself.

"No, because I said 'Is it in yet?' then we both gave up." Miroko joined in the laughing.

"Seriously, it was nice. We just knew we'd have a strictly physical relationship. If she got knocked up, it would have made things weird. So we decided we'd only know each other via e-mail and The World. It was an SHOT in the dark that Subaru was Miroko Misono." Dave smiled hoping he answer their questions.

"When did your relationship occur?" Akira butted in next.

Dave groaned; he put his hand up to stop Miroko, whom chose not to speak. He looked back at them, he began undoing his pants.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN SEABISCUIT!" Kite nearly jumping away from them.

Dave dropped his pants down to reveal a knee brace on his left leg. He stood there several moments before finally putting his pants back on.

"Around the second time I came here. JUST before Pluto's kiss that left Subaru in a wheel chair, and me with this." He pointed to his legs.

"Can you explain?" Akira asked shocked at seeing her friend wearing his work gear at home.

"I and Miroko just got done… interrogating one another. Me and her were driving in my car when an stop light went haywire, I slammed on the breaks but the person behind me just rear ended me as hard as possible, we flew forward and Miroko got hit by another car before my side was crushed into and Fire Hydrant. I didn't wake for several days, but when I did I found out that she was an paraplegic and that I would PROBABLY NEVER walk again let alone wrestle. Thanks to the shape I'm in, and how hard I attacked Physical Rehab, I'm not only pushing the limit but also pushing losing part of my left leg. Do I do it because I'm crazy? No, do I do it because of the money? A little, but no. I continue to wrestle because it makes me feel alive." Dave sat next to Miroko.

"Ouch man… Haven't you thought ahead?" Kite sat back trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah I have, I told you already I play the stocks. I have two patches further up on my shoulders with an pain medication that is so powerful; it's illegal without an prescription." Dave tapped his shoulder.

Miroko tapped his shoulder; he got up and switches seats with her. An looked over at Dave and grinned at him. He shook his head as if it didn't bother him… it did.

"What about you Kite? Did you protect yourself last night?" Dave broke the atmosphere with his no-holds barred questioning.

"WHAT?! Ummm yeah I did." Kite tried to act guilty.

"Liar… I could always tell." Dave stared at him.

"Kite… I'm sorry Dave… what's that excuse you use?" Akira placed her finger on her chin, trying to remember.

"Caught up in the moment" An chose to pipe in.

"Yeah, that's the excuse us… HEY!" Dave realized he was tricked!

"What? Jealous I made you admit to something you didn't want to?" An smile back at him playfully.

"Well… yeah of course. I'm going to my room, I'm too made now. I'm tired of Tsukasa always out foxing me." Dave stood up and quietly left the room.

Miroko and An talked to each other quietly. Kite and Akira both looked at them talk. They nodded, An stood up and helped Miroko back into her chair, since Dave either intentionally or accidentally left her without an paddle.

"Hey could you two wait in here? We've wanted to talk to Dave privately for some time now, and this seems right. He's not mad, he's just acting childish. Do you two mind?" Miroko reached over and grabbed Kites hand.

"No, we can wait." Akira reached over and grabbed her hand too.

The four smiled at one another as Miroko and An went down the hall. Akira grabbed Kite and pulled him back for an long kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Authors Note: I stopped this chapter before it ran on. No sex this time, sorry. I wanted to add more story. Don't fret: MORE SEX CUMMING SOON:-D


	5. Kites Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN .HACK//.

Author: Taker

Authors e-mail:

Story Title: .HACK//CTF

Rating: NC-17 for Strong Sexual Content, Language, Hetero

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long. Long story short, I was writing this chapter, when my father died. I still love and miss that man very very much. Then my old lap top completely DIED on me. Now I have to restart from scratch. I tried making this one extra hot to make up for my lateness.

.HACK//CTF Chapter Six: Kites Surprise

The evening is still young. Kite is at his home sitting behind his computer. He's checking his e-mail. He and Piros grouped togher for a short bit earlier that day, and got a thank you letter.

Thanks thy friend --Piros

Re: Still Suspended =( -  
NOW DOWNLOADING SPY WARE! DON'T BOTHER CLICK DELETE, I'M ONTO YOU!--Overlord

He checks out the second email. He begins laughing off the bat. He scrolls down slowly reading.

"As I said, I went to work completely fuckin' smashed man. Normally, I'm good about hiding it, but this day I wasn't so good. I was so pig shit drunk, I could have held a conversation with Taylor Swift, and I couldn't remember. If my boss didn't have a few skeletons in his closet, boy would I be out of a job. If you have a chance to find a skeleton or two, make sure you do man. Might save your ass."

Kite laughs clicking reply.

"WILL DO BUDDY! Have you ever seen Overlord drunk at work? I saw that once, and oh boy was it funny. LMK KK?"

Kite hit the send button. He then sighed loudly clicks Daves'. There just HAD to be a reason, usually a bad one, if Dave e-mails him first.

"Hey dude, you got some explaining to do. Why is my sofa and guest bed smell like sex and sweat and cum? I was fully prepared for you two to have sex, but did you have to make such a mess with her? Thanks for nothing dick. Remind me to have sex on your grave and bust a nut on your tombstone. You owe me laundry money you little fuck. BTW Akira wants to catch up again sometime. Now if you excuse, I'm going to fuck your mother. Catcha lata loser.

Your friend,  
Dave

PS: You've now downloaded spy ware. Get read to lose your shit!"

Kite sighed loudly. He clicked reply with much grief.

"W/e. Tell your mom I said "Thanks for last night." Tell Akira to gimmie a call, you two got my number.

Your pal,  
Kite

PS: Too bad my Anti-spy ware is more recent than your bullcrap."

As he clicked send, he got a new email.

Hey sexy 3 3 3 --BlackRose

He wasted no time checking her e-mail.

"Hey Kite! I'm in the neighborhood, why don't me and you hang out at your place? Write me back A.S.A.P. 3 3 3

xoxoxo BlackRose"

He clicked reply.

"Yeah, just head on over. I'll be here waiting. Yasuhiko is not over this weekend, he and Dave went to San Francisco in the USA for a short vacation. 3 3 3

xoxoxo Kite"

After sending the message, he closed the window and shut off his computer. He looked at his Cell Phone to check the time, nearly 21:42. He went to his shower, began stripping. He turned the water on, waiting several moments before getting in. He began to wash his body. He leans over in the shower, the water running down his face to the drain. He closes his hands and begins to strokes his cock slowly.

He thinks to himself a moment about his girlfriend. He licks his lips thinking about her young, soft, attractive body. He begins to stroke faster thinking about the cyber sex and hot fucking they've done in the past. As he's getting close to cumming, he stops. He sighs loudly. He just thinks about her ample tits. He opens his eyes, and shuts the water off and begins to dry himself.

"I got something for you Akira." Kite wraps his body in a towel from the waist down.

He leaves his room and sees Akira waiting on his bed. He holds still and looks at her, still wet. She gets up and walks over to him.

"HEY! What's up Kite?" She takes off her coat tossing it on the bed.

"Ummm... not much... how the Hell did you get in here?" Kite looks at his door.

"You parents let me in. Dave gave me your address before him and Orca went over seas. Did I disturb you?" She looks to see the tip of his cock sticking out of the towel.

"Ummm not really... just finishing a shower." He tips his head towards his shower.

"Cool, I have an idea! Lets take one tougher." She walks past him taking her shirt and bra off.

Kite tries speaking but stops and follows her. She completely disrobes. She turns around and pulls his towel off, throwing it aside. She begins kissing him passionately. He turns on the shower and pulls her in. They continue to passionately kiss one another. She goes down first on him.

She gets to her knees, begins jacking him off, sucking on his balls. He moans lowly looking at her, then sticks his cock in her mouth. She puts his cock all the way down her throat. She places her hands on his hips, grabbing his ass and bobs her head back and forth. She looks at up at him with a smile. She pulls off, licks her lips and laughs, the water falling off their bodies. She takes his cock back her mouth, swirling her tounge around the head of his cock, pulling back and forth roughly.

He pulls her head off as she tastes pre-cum in his mouth. He pulls her up a little, puts his cock between her tits and begins fucking her chest. She licks the tip of his cock as he leans in towards face when he thrusts forward. Her soft warm tits squeezing his cock between them. She presses her tits togher for him, and he moves his hands through her hair. He slowly speeds up faster and faster but she stops his titty fucking.

"No Kite, fuck me." She turns around, the water falling down her back towards his cock.

He grabs his cock, spreads her legs open. He prods her ass first then moves down to her pussy. He reaches under grabbing her tits. Then leans into her ear.

"You love this don't you?" He licks her ear slowly.

"Yes... yes I do!." She looks back and kisses him.

Kite grabs her leg, lifts it up and puts his cock back in her pussy. He reaches under with his free hand and rubs her pussy softly. Akira moans lowly as Kites cock makes its way in out of her. The water washing down their bodies makes it feel even better. Kites began to deep breather as he worked as hard and fast as he could. Akira leaned up and grabbed two handfuls of Kites' hair.

She grabs his hand pulling him away so they're looking at one another. They share an intimate kiss. She gets onto her knees and sucks his cock. Swirling her tonge around his cock, biting lightly. She doens't suck his cock long before she pushes him down and begins riding him.

~*O*~

Later that night, after they finished their shower, Kite is checking his email. Akira has stayed over, and is asleep on his bed. He sighs loudly seeing who he's got email from.

Pudding biznatch --Overlord

Kite sighs loudly. He clicks it and reads the message.

"Hey buddy. Remember when you doubted me and Miroko being a couple that had sex frequently, and on camera? Well, check it out. Found something on ma hard drive. Suck it long, and suck it hard.

3 3 3 Dave

PS: Orca is loving America. Too bad the music stations suck over here."

He scrolls further down and notices an attachment. The email already scanned, and didn't come up with a virus or any other malware. He began downloading it, as he waited he looked back to see his girlfriend sound asleep on his bed. It took a few minutes, the video downloaded. He began to watch it.

The video started off with Dave adjusting a camera. After a few moments, he stops and brushes his hand off on his shirt and pants, backing up a little looks at a bed behind them. He closes one eye, winks and sticks both thumbs up making a click sound with his tongue. He backs up until he's no longger on the camera, he's heard running and jumps onto the bed. Miroko is heard giggling.

"Davey, can't you be serious?" Miroko walks over wearing a red, strapless dress going down just about her knees.

Dave sits up, crosses his legs over his knees. Miroko crawls on the bed on top of him. They begin kissing intimately, Dave pushing some of her hair out of her face. he runs his hands through her hair.

"Oh Miroko, I can be serious. I've never been more serious now than in the rest of my life. I really do love you."

She leans against his chest, and the two continue kissing. Dave runs his hands down her body, pulling the dress ends up slightly revealing her butt. She sits up, and pushes her dress down past her ankles and kicks it to the side. She straddles him, kissing him, pulling on his hair. He grabs her but with both hands, and spanks her lightly. She lays down on top of him, and pulls his six inch hard cock out of his pants, and plays with him. He's heard licking Mirokos sensitive areas. She stops sucking, to play with his cock and suck his balls. She bites lightly and pulls on his nuts, his moans become somewhat louder.

"Bite my cock bitch." Dave pulls her head off his balls, and down on his cock.

Kite pauses a moment. Stares at his screen oddly. He looks back to see Akira still sleeping.

"What the FUCK wrong with him? 'Bite my cock bitch.' What the..." Kite hits play.

She pulls his foreskin back and begins sucking his cock. She bites down at the base, he moans loudly. Miroko looks back moans lowly as Dave begins to finger fuck her. He licks his fingers as he pulls out periodically. She pulls away from him, licking her lips. Miroko grabs his cock and slides it into her pussy. They moan lowly as Miroko rides him. Dave runs his hands up and down her sides before grabbing her tits.

"Fuck me Dave, fuck me! Cum all over my back. Make me your slut!" Miroko looks back at him.

He pushes her onto her chest, and fucks her fast. She moans loudly as his ball slap against her. He smacks her ass every so often. She gets to her hands and knees, she lets out a little groan and Dave keeps up his thrusting. Dave shoves his cock deep in her, and leans over her, whispering something in her ear. She sits up straight and Dave keeps his thrusting his rod in her pussy.

Kite watches the movie, leaning back in his chair. As disgusting as he finds Daves body, he does have to admire the work he's put into making himself look good. He looks back to see Akira waking up.

"What's wrong?" He turns to face her.

"What are you watching?" She grabs his blanket, wrapping it around her body.

"A video of Dave and Miroko having sex." He pushes the chair back some so she can see.

"Why are you watching this?" Akira walks over to him.

"I tried calling Dave out on his crap. I was wrong." Kite pulls her to him.

She opens the blanket and sits on his crotch. She looks back to see Miroko sucking Daves cock again. She sits in his lap and watches Daves' movie, only with Akira turning around, her back laying against Kites chest. Dave pulls his cock out rubs it between her tits. She presses her tits togher and he keeps thrusting. He pushes her against the bed and thrusts between her tits, each time the tip of his cock teasing her tounge as she sticks it out.

She grabs his cock and starts jacking him off. He begins panting and she strokes fast and hard. She opens her mouth and Dave screams as he cums on her face and mouth. He pulls his cock away from her hands, and she begins sucking his cock clean. He backs away, looks at the camera, once again he winks with one thumb sticking up and switches it off. Akira looks at Kite.

"That was... rather short. Didn't think Dave was a quick shot." Akira turns her body around to straddle him.

"You missed more than half of it. Dave lasted longer than I thought he would." He stuck her hand back in his pants.

"If you say so... HEY! WAIT A SECOND! Why ARE you watching this in the first place?" She stands up in front of Kite.

"Long story." Kite stands up and tries walking to his bed, only Akira stops him.

"Try me." She holds him still.

"He wanted to prove to me he had sex with her... okay it was a short story." He starts walking to his bed.

Akira switches his computer off as she joins him. She lays next to him cuddling him, wrapping an arm around him. They begin kissing softly, giggling a little. They continue kissing, embracing one another as the night carries on, the two slowly drift asleep.

~FIN

Authors Note: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm not sure if I want to put "THE END" Or not. Part of me wants to continue. Between the last chapter and my posting this chapter, my father who was battling Thyroid Cancer since 2000 died in 2008. I was working on 3 different drafts of this chapter, all of which I deamed failure. When he died, I lost the will to write. He's the reason I began writing in the first place as I loved reading his Stephen King books.

Also, I don't want to run this into the ground. I'll try and get another one up from time to time. Write me back if you got a request, that should keep me busy and get my writing bug back.

When I buried my dad, I buried my writing with him. But the love between us remains. Fairwell daddy, hope to see you again one day. In the words of Patrick Swayze, The Love Inside, You Take It All With You. I hope you took my love and moms dad. Until next time daddy.

Your prodigal son. 


End file.
